fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Luigi's Mansion 3: The March of the Portrait Ghosts
Characters The Bad Guys The Good Guys Daisy Daisy was a damsel in distress kidnapped by a possessed Tatanga suit. She builds a new mansion at the end of the game. She is also an unlockable character in this game. Gallery Kingboo.png|Bronze portrait of King Boo. King Boo1.png|Silver portrait of King Boo. KingBoo2.jpg|Gold portrait of King Boo. Luigi-screaming1.jpg|Scream! Images-276.jpg|Luigi looking at a mansion. Unknown-3 20-38-26.jpg|Luigi being afraid by the army of blue ghosts. Images-93.jpg|Luigi opens a door and turns on a flashlight. Images-18.jpg|King Boo in the second sequel of the Luigi's Mansion series. Thumb.jpg|Tiana, Crash, Spyio and Ty as mini-bosses. Images-27896.jpg|The battle of Bogmire. Power Ups and foreign Strikers by UMSAuthorLava.png|New animal-looking power ups (above) and mini-bosses (below). MarioStrikers3j.jpg|An example of a mini-boss, Mario. Posessed_Mario.png|Possessed Mario suit made by King Boo. Luigi's Mansion 3 Poster.png|Luigi's Mansion 3 Poster. boolossus.jpg|Watch out for Boolossus! Now, Luigi is out on a mission. Mario wished to find Luigi.png|Mario wishes Luigi to come back who is in a portrait. soulcalibur26.jpg|No screaming because I am saving you except Luigi. Someone's coming!.png|Gasp! Someone is coming! Prior? Ghosts Boos Main article: List of Boos in Luigi's Mansion 3: March of the Portrait Ghosts Common Ghosts *Boo *Ceiling suprise *Goomba ghost *Punching ghost *Shy Guy ghost Portrait Ghosts Area One *Neville *Lydia *Chauncey Area Two *Mr. Whirlinda *Mrs. Whirlinda *Shivers *Melody Pianissima *Mr. Luggs *Spooky *Bogmire Area Three *Biff Atlas *Miss Petunia *Nana *Slim Bankshot *Henry & Orville *June & Kate *Madame Clairvoya *Boolossus Area Four *Uncle Grimmly *Clockwork Soldiers *Sue Pea *Jarvis *Sir Weston *Vincent Van Gore Unknown Area *King Boo Items Keys Treasures Mansion Miniboss A miniboss will throw Poison Mushrooms or Metallic Balls. Careful, watch out! All the monsters and Strikers Charged sidekicks and team captains will exterminate your health and your ghost-busting time. Try to use your 3DS Horror to reveal a miniboss' heart. You cannot suck them up unless you upgraded to Poltergust 15000. If you suck outside Poltergust 15000, you must go back to the lab and talk to Egon. Suck it and vola! Try to suck more and more to Poltergust 15000+. At the end of each of any areas, the portraits will come to the gallery. In the end, the paintings will move to the museum. Professors E. Gadd, Ludwig von Koopa, Egon & Inkling's Gallery If you catch all ghosts, do not be afraid, it is just only imagination! Come on, if you want to see bronze frame, silver frame or gold frame (or platinum), type the Mario Wiki website then Luigi's Mansion. If you do, finish the game to make King Boo's portrait. It has two angel statues and has many of halls that leads to King Boo's portrait. It will zoom faster to King Boo's portrait and fireworks explode at the end of the game. It is also to make a Create-A-Portrait Ghost Painting area with an easel, a ghost dummy, a crate, a sketch and of course, a stool. It is a locked area. Remember! To unlock the room, finish the game to rescue the Smashers. Vincent Van Gore II is a painter. Rooms Soundtrack thumb|500px|right|A shop theme and an art gallery theme.thumb|500px|right|A credits theme and an ending theme. thumb|right|500px|An opening theme and a main menu theme of Luigi's Mansion 3 that used in SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature From The Krusty Krab Category:Games Category:Video Games